In a liquid transfer apparatus of this type, to improve the quality of printing or coating, immediately after ink or varnish is transferred to a sheet or web, the transferred ink or varnish is dried. U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2007/0012209 proposes a printing press comprising a blanket cylinder which is in contact with a plate cylinder and receives ink corresponding to a given pattern from the plate cylinder, an impression cylinder arranged to oppose the blanket cylinder, and an ultraviolet drier called an interdeck which irradiates with ultraviolet rays the outer surfaces of the impression cylinder and blanket cylinder downstream of the contact point of the impression cylinder and blanket cylinder in the sheet convey direction. In such a printing press, when the sheet which is conveyed as it is held by the gripper of the impression cylinder passes between the impression cylinder and blanket cylinder, the pattern is transferred to the sheet from the blanket cylinder. Immediately after that, the ultraviolet drier dries the pattern.